Hagane no Furuba
by Boogieta
Summary: Par un beau matin pluvieux, de jeunes gens dont le nom de famille n’est autre que Soma, débarquent à Central…
1. Animaux de Compagnie

**Salut à tous! **

**Je viens de faire ma première fic que j'aimerais partager avec vous --**

**Cela fait pas mal de temps que je traîne ici et que je lis vos fan-fics, aussi belles les unes que les autres! J'ai eu envie d'essayer :p**

**Ces temps-ci, pas mal de monde s'amuse à faire des Crossover, et bien la fic que je vais vous présenter, est aussi un Crossover!**

**Je précise que mes connaissances en japonais se résument à « bonjour » et « Au revoir » Il se peut sans doute que mon titre n'ai absolument aucun sens, j'ai juste mélangé les deux titres des deux séries, à savoir « Hagane no Renkinjutsushi » et « Suba Furuba » (il me semble) **

* * *

**Titre: **Hagane no Furuba

**Genre: **Aventure/A little bit of romance ;p

**Nature du Crossover: **Fullmetal Alchemist et Fruits Basket!

**Description: **Par un beau matin pluvieux, de jeunes gens dont le nom de famille n'est autre que Soma, débarquent à Central…

**Disclaimer: **C'est bien dommage, mais les persos de FMA et de FB ne m'appartiennent pas…Mais cambrioler Hiromu Arakawa et Natsuki Takaya ne me semble pas une idée à exclure 3 niark niark niark!

* * *

**Hagane No Furuba**

**1. Animaux de Compagnie:**

_« Petit à petit…Nous réussirons! »_

« Ed…Tu devrais retirer tes pieds de ce fauteuil… »

L'interpellé releva le visage, laissant paraître ses yeux mordorés, marqués d'un ennui profond.

Il regarda son petit frère de métal quelques instants, avant de retourner dans une pure contemplation de ses mains.

« Bon…Fais comme tu veux… »

Al tourna la tête vers la porte, priant pour que quelqu'un se décide enfin à pénétrer dans la pièce, et à rompre l'ennui qui s'y trouvait. N'importe quelle personne aurait put convenir.

_Même le colonel pourrait me distraire…_Pensa Edward.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochant à grande vitesse, retentirent dans tout l'appartement.

« Foutu dallage! » Pesta Ed.

Trois légers coups se firent entendre.

« Ed…Je crois que quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

« Ah? »

Les coups retentirent une deuxième fois, mais avec plus de conviction cette fois ci.

Ed bafouilla quelques mots ressemblants vaguement à un « entrez, j'ai pas que ça à faire ».

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant paraître une Winry à l'air ravi.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ici toi? »

Le sourire de la jeune fille s'évanoui, laissant place à une mine boudeuse. Elle referma la porte en un léger « Clac » et se dirigea vers les deux frangins.

« Si je n'ai plus le droit de venir vous passer un petit bonjour…marmonna t'elle.

« Oh mais nous sommes très contents de te voir! Rattrapa Al.

« Mouais, bah j'en ai pas l'impression… »

Son regard passait de Ed à Al, tantôt furieux, tantôt anxieux.

« Quelque chose ne va pas? » questionna t'elle.

Les deux frères se consultèrent du regard et dirent d'une seule voix:

« On s'ennuie! »

Winry se permit un sourire en coin.

« Alors ce n'est que ça?

« C'est déjà assez chiant comme ça…marmonna Ed

« Mais alors! Il faut sortir! Secouez vous les gars!

« Mais…Winry, il pleut dehors… » rétorqua Al en désignant les gouttes de pluie s'écoulant le long des vitres.

Winry sembla réfléchir quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Et alors? La pluie n'a jamais fait de mal à personne la pluie c'est fantastique, ce n'est que de l'eau, et puis l'eau, ce n'est pas dangereux en petite quantité car… »

Tandis que Winry poursuivait son exposé détaillé sur l'eau et la pluie, le Fullmetal soupira et fit signe à son petit frère de se lever, dans l'espoir de mettre fin à toute cette mascarade. La jeune fille, voyant qu'elle avait réussi à déloger les alchimistes de leur trouve, sortit victorieuse de l'appartement, en sifflotant et en chantant comme le ferait une petite fille venant de recevoir une sucrerie.

* * *

« Winry…?

« Quoi?…

« Qu'est ce qu'on fout dans un parc?…

« C'est joli un parc, c'est beau c'est vert!

« T'abuses! Je suis tout mouillé maintenant! »

Winry regarda l'aîné Elric quelques minutes.

« Qu'est ce que tu me chantes! Tu te sècheras plus tard! Et puis…La pluie te feras pousser un peu! » rétorqua t'elle avec un sourire mesquin.

Ed sentit une veine palpiter sur sa tempe droite.

« T'INSINUES QUOI LÀ? »

« Mais rien Ed…Ce n'est pas ta faute si tu n'es pas…très…grand… »

Tandis qu'Ed fulminait, et que Winry se moquait ouvertement de lui. Al, lui regarda le groupe de jeunes, non loin de lui, qui étaient presque aussi bruyant que son frère aîné.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'entendre quelques bribes de leur conversation.

« Kyo! Si tu refuses de t'abriter sous ce parapluie, tu vas attraper froid! » S'inquiéta une jeune fille aux long cheveux bruns.

« J'en n'ai rien à faire! Je refuse de partager le même parapluie que ce sale rat! » rétorqua un jeune garçon aux cheveux roux vifs, quasiment rouges.

_Encore un adepte de la coloration_, Songea Al.

« Kyo…Abrite toi sinon je vais encore devoir te soigner » soupira un homme de grande taille aux cheveux noirs.

_S'il avait les cheveux un peu plus court, j'aurais jurer que c'était le colonel._

« Pff…Stupide chat!

« QUI TRAÎTES TU DE 'STUPIDE'? » hurla le garçon roux.

«Toi, évidemment! Tu nous prouves à nouveau ta stupidité! »

Alphonse fut surpris par la beauté de la personne venant de répondre. Il avait une taille frêle et élégante, de longues jambes félines, des cheveux gris, mi-courts, mi-longs. Il aurait put croire que c'était une fille s'il n'avait pas entendu le son de sa voix. Ce garçon était très beau. À vrai dire, tous ces hommes étaient très beaux. Mis à part la jeune fille, qui semblait étonnamment normale comparée à eux.

Voilà qu allait faire de la concurrence à Mustang!

Alphonse, ayant perdu le fil de leur conversation, entendit juste le roux grogner…non hurler:

« M'EN FOUS J'ME CASSE! »

Il le vit se diriger dans sa direction.

Le roux bouscula l'armure en grognant:

« Quoi! Qu'est ce que tu regardes!

« Mais euh… » dit l'armure, terriblement confuse.

« Hey! Le Faux-Roux! T'as un problème avec mon petit frère? »

Le 'Faux-Roux' se retourna pour faire face à un Fullmetal remonté.

« M'énerve pas…Je frappe pas les filles! »

Un ange passa.

« QU'EST CE QUE TU ME CHANTES? J'SUIS UN MEC J'TE SIGNALE! »

Le roux écarquilla les yeux.

« Oh? T'es vraiment un mec? C'est à cause de tes cheveux…En plus t'es déjà pas bien grand… »

Alphonse du retenir son frère de ses deux bras pour éviter que ce dernier ne tranche la gorge de l'inconnu roux, à l'aide d'une lame aiguisée.

« Kyo! »

La jeune fille brune qui était avec lui approcha à grands pas.

Elle se tourna vers les frères Elric et Winry, qui n'avait pas piper mot depuis l'apparition du dénommé Kyo.

« Ah! Bonjour…Je suis désolée! Euh Kyo! Monsieur Hatori doit nous attendre! Viens! »

Kyo regarda le Fullmetal d'un œil noir et suivit son amie sans trop broncher, tandis que les trois amis se dirigèrent vers leur quartiers, bercés sous le flot d'injures à propos d'un certain 'Faux Roux'.


	2. Comme chien et chat

**Comme chien et chat:**

« Des légumes! »

Les frères Elric, surpris par cette intrusion d'une jeune fille qui n'était autre que Winry, tentèrent sans grand résultat de réfléchir aux deux mots qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Des…Légumes…? » répéta Edward, en détachant chaque syllabe pour être sûr de bien comprendre.

« Tout à fait!

« Mais…ça veut dire quoi?

« Tu veux la définition du mot 'légume'?

« Non! Je sais tout à fait ce qu'est un légume! Arrête de tourner autour du pot et explique nous pourquoi tu te mets à nous parler le langage des plantes! » s'énerva Ed.

« Parce que vous êtes de vrais légumes! »

Les deux frères, qui commençaient enfin à comprendre où en venait leur amie.

« Et pourquoi sommes nous des légumes, Winry?

« Vous êtes tout mous! Ça fait deux jours que je suis là! Et mis à part la fois où nous nous sommes promener dans le parc, nous ne sommes pas sortis du tout! »rétorqua la jeune fille faussement indignée.

_Pff…Les femmes!_ Pensa Edward.

« Ed…Elle a raison…

« Oh! Mais tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi! C'est bien un légume, ça bouge pas, ça dort, ça glandouille, ça bosse pas, et puis ça se tape pas un crétin de colonel pratiquement tous les jours! »

Winry tourna la tête vivement. Elle arborait un sourire inquiétant.

« Tu dois être un haricot…Si tu es un légume, tu es un haricot! Un tout _petit _haricot! »

Edward se leva brusquement en pointant son doigt vers la jeune fille et en poussant des cris inarticulés auxquels on pouvait vaguement comprendre les mots 'petit' et 'croissance' mais aussi 'mourir'.

Edward, dont le teint avait violemment viré au rouge, se raidit comme un piquet, et se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers la porte en hurlant un:

« TU VAS VOIR SI JE SUIS UN LEGUME! »

Winry sortit à son tour, suivit d'Alphonse.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, hein, Winry?

« Voyons! Qu'est ce que tu vas penser de moi? »dit elle d'un ton totalement ironique.

Alphonse sourit…ou plutôt, on pourrait jurer qu'il souriait, s'il n'était pas dans une énorme armure.

_Petit à petit…_

* * *

« Bon! C'est pas tout, où est ce qu'on va?

« Pourquoi pas au…cinéma?

« Si c'est pour voir un de ces films à l'eau de rose que tu aimes tant, tu peux toujours courir!

« Rabat-Joie! » râla la jeune fille

« Au contraire! Je suis un vrai bout en train! »s'indigna Ed.

Al, qui commençait sérieusement à se lasser des disputes provoquées par son frère, s'amusa à détailler les passants. D'ailleurs, lesdits passants, effrayés par le petit blond surexcité qui s'arrachait le museau avec une autre blonde tout aussi excitée, fuyaient rapidement, ou faisant de grands écarts pour ne pas passer trop près d'eux.

Al continua de dévisager chaque personne; enfant, adulte, personne âgées, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un en particulier attira son attention.

« Le Faux-Roux! »

Les deux têtes blondes se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'Al appelait 'Le Faux Roux'.

« Oh…C'est pas vrai! C'est cet espèce de crétin aux cheveux quasi-rouges!

« Bah…il a le droit d'être ici! »

Ed ignora le commentaire de son petit frère, et se dirigea à vive allure vers le 'Faux Roux'.

« Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Mais tu es… ?

« Oui! Je suis celui dont tu as osé de moquer de moi hier!

« Quoi…sur ton apparence typiquement féminine » se moqua t'il.

« Non…Tu as dit que j'était …_petit…_

« Bah c'est vrai…J'fais au moins quinze bons centimètres de plus que toi »

Ed tenta de se calmer, malheureusement pour lui, la veine palpitant sur sa tempe droite trahissait ses émotions.

« Ed! »

Winry et Alphonse s'approchèrent pour tenter de calmer leur susceptible ami.

« Nii-San…Tu te donnes en spectacle… »soupira l'armure.

« Et il n'est pas le seul »

Alphonse reconnu immédiatement la voix suave et délicate du jeune homme aux cheveux grisonnants. Maintenant, il pouvait se plonger dans le regard de cette personne. Le jeune homme vissa son regard sur la grande armure quelques instants. Al se noya automatiquement dans ce regard au couleurs violettes. Mais ce regard lui faisait aussi terriblement froid dans le dos.

« Ah! Yuki! Kyo! »

La jeune fille brune aux cheveux longs arrivait en courant, les joues rosies, tenant fermement un petit sac en bandoulière. Trébuchant sur un petit caillou inoffensif, elle se ramassa en beauté.

« Tohru! » s'écrièrent les deux jeunes hommes en même temps.

Ils l'aidèrent à se relever.

Winry, ne quittait pas des yeux le bel inconnu aux cheveux gris.

« Winry?…Winry…OHEEEY WINRY!

« Hein? Euh…Ed! ça va pas d'hurler comme ça sur les gens?

« Bah, je sais pas, t'es dans les choux depuis tout à l'heure et puis… »

Edward se prit un objet métallique non-identifié dans la figure.

Winry reporta toute son attention sur le dénommé Yuki.

La petite brune se dirigea à pas maladroits vers les frères Elric.

« Euh bonjour…Je m'appelle Tohru Honda et euh…

« Euh…ravi de faire ta connaissance, bafouilla Ed, moi c'est Edward Elric, et voici Alphonse, mon petit frère, et Winry, une amie.

Le roux se présenta devant le Fullmetal, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur.

« Moi c'est…

« Un abruti de première » répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux gris.

« QU'EST CE QUE TU RACONTES ENCORE SALE CRETIN DE RAT!

« Moi je m'appelle Yuki Soma…Celui qui s'énerve tout seul dans son coin, c'est mon cousin, Kyo Soma »Expliqua Yuki, ignorant les insultes et les menaces proliférées de la bouche de Kyo.

« Tohru! Viens on s'en va!…Tohru? »

L'interpellée était en train de sympathiser avec Winry. L'une parlant de tâches ménagères diverses, l'autre parlant mécanique et circuit d'une machine à laver.

« Oh! Mademoiselle Winry! Et si nous nous revoyons, que diriez vous de demain après-midi!

« Oh! Mais quelle merveilleuse idée! On viendra! N'est ce pas les garçons?

« Nan » grogna Ed.

« Winry, nous ne pouvons pas, Ed doit rendre un rapport qu'il devait rendre il y a trois mois au colonel Mustang!

« QUOI? C'EST DEMAIN? J'avais complètement oublié » s'inquiéta Ed.

Yuki regardait Ed de manière étrange.

«Vous êtes dans l'armée? Si jeunes?

« Pas moi, répondit Alphonse, mais Ed, si, il est le plus jeune alchimiste de toute l'histoire!

« Tu es alchimiste? » Demanda Yuki, subitement intéressé par les activités d'Edward.

Le Fullmetal opina de la tête, et montra sa montre d'alchimiste d'état.

« Dis moi, reprit Yuki, les alchimistes, se sont bien ceux qui en échange de quelque chose, peuvent en avoir une autre?

« C'est à peu près ça mais…Il y a des règles à respecter et puis…

« On se reverra » Termina Yuki, en s'éloignant et en entraînant de force un Kyo aux envies meurtrières. Tohru, toujours aussi polie, s'inclina une dernière fois devant tout ce nouveau monde, et couru pour rattraper les deux garçons.

Un ange passa.

« Bon, on rentre? J'ai faim moi »

Al soupira devant l'appel de la faim de son frère.

_Oui…Je suis sûr que nous réussirons…Petit à petit…_


	3. Un amour de singe

**Un amour de singe:**

_Quelque part, ils sont intrigants…_

« Fullmetal? »

La voix de son supérieur tira Edward de sa rêverie.

« Je te signale que tu me rends un rapport qui n'a plus aucun sens de nos jours, et tu te permets de rêvasser pendant que je te parles!

« Euh d'accord mais je peux rentrer chez moi maintenant?

« Bon…Je vois que tu ne m'écoutes absolument pas… »soupira le colonel.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel, et joua quelques instants avec la chaîne de sa montre, en faisant semblant une nouvelle fois, d'écouter les recommandations de Mustang.

« Bon, maintenant, tu peux t'en aller! »

Voyant que le Fullmetal ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, et continuait de faire joujou avec sa montre, le colonel jubila.

_Et ça se dit Alchimiste d'État!_

Edward releva la tête en voyant que son supérieur avait cesser de parler.

« Quoi? » se contenta il de dire.

« Tu peux partir…

« Oh? Bah à plus tard alors! » répondit il en se levant.

« Ouais…A plus tard! »

Regardant le Fullmetal sortir de la pièce, il poussa un long soupir.

_Et si je sortais?_ Pensa t'il en fixant le ciel bleu à travers la fenêtre.

Sur ce, il se leva, attrapant son manteau au passage, et sortait de la pièce, sans prévenir personne, comme à son habitude.

* * *

_Comment s'appelle cette sensation…qui brûle?_

Marchant à un rythme régulier, il regardait les gens qui passaient près de lui. À vrai dire, il regardait plutôt les femmes d'un œil de professionnel. Ces dames gloussait comme des poules, ou bien rougissaient telles des tomates sur son passage. Aucune n'avait assez de cran pour l'inviter à sortir. Pour son plus grand malheur. Un jour, il aimerait rencontrer une femme qui lui plaise, et qui ne soit pas totalement accro à son physique. Souvent, quand il pensait à la femme de ses rêves il songeait à…

« Euh, monsieur! Excusez-moi! »

Une jeune femme vêtue d'un ample kimono se présentait à lui.

_Style de vêtements largement démodé…Mais charmante créature…Oui, même très jolie demoiselle…_

La jeune femme fit secouer ses fins cheveux blonds en rougissant jusqu'à l'extrême.

« Je euh…Je suis désolée…Mais…je ….euh…AAH NAN! Je ne peux vraiment pas vous demander une chose pareille! » dit elle toujours aussi rouge, et légèrement hystérique.

…_Quelle étrange personne…Est-ce une fille facile? Si c'est le cas, elle est dans mon lit dès ce soir!_

À cette idée, son esprit de pervers accompli s'imagina cette jolie fille, sans ses vêtements beaucoup trop encombrants d'après lui.

« Mais voyons! Dites moi ce qui ne vas pas! » l'encouragea t'il.

« Non! C'est bien trop personnels ce genre de choses » s'embarrassa la jeune femme.

« Mais…Que cherchez vous exactement?

« Une…une…BANQUE! Au mon Dieu, ça y'est je l'ai dit! Excusez moi! Vraiment excusez moi! Je ne peux que m'excuser devant tant d'incapacité de ma part! Je suis vraiment minable! Je pense que le monde va…. »

_Mignonne, mais beaucoup trop bavarde…_

« Accompagnez moi donc prendre un verre! Ça vous détendra, et vous me raconterez un peu ce que vous faites dans la vie…d'accord? » proposa le colonel d'une voix charmeuse.

« Je, je ne sais pas si je peux acceptez, c'est vrai…Si après les …

« Contentez vous d'accepter, de plus, je connais un bar très bien, je vous le jure. »

Voyant que la jeune fille pesait le pour et le contre, le colonel s'empressa d'ajouter:

« Ce n'est pas très loin d'une banque!

« Alors d'accord » Sourit elle.

Roy la conduit vers le bar dans lequel il allait tenter de la soûler, puis de faire toutes les choses tordues passant dans l'esprit d'un homme près d'une femme ravissante.

Arrivé dans le bar, il s'installèrent dans le fond, et commandèrent les boissons.

« Deux Whiskeys s'il vous plaît!

« Euh vous êtes sûr que…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas! Je vous assure que c'est pas trop fort! »

_En tout cas, moi je le tiens pas trop mal…_

« Vous êtes vraiment gentil! Vous me conduisez ici, puis vous m'offrez quelque chose à boire! Oh permettez moi de faire quelque chose pour vous remercier! Sinon le monde ne me le pardonnera jamais et puis je vais devoir être punie pour tout ce que j'aurais pu… »

La jeune fille perdue dans son délire, Roy dans ses pensées, n'entendirent pas le serveur leur apporter les Whiskeys.

« Et dites moi, quel est votre nom » questionna Mustang, paraissant de plus en plus séduisant.

« Euh…Ritsu Soma! »

_Encore un de ces noms orientaux! Je me demande si je le retiendrais celui-là…_

« Et vous? Comment vous appelez vous?

« Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang » répondit il en insistant bien sur son grade.

Ritsu sembla réfléchir quelques instants et répondit:

« Oh! Vous êtes dans l'armée! »

Roy opina de la tête et prit son verre. Ritsu, apparemment mal habituée à l'alcool, prit son verre et le but d'une traite. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se sentit mal, et demanda à sortir.

« Oh! Je suis vraiment désolée! Si je n'était pas aussi nulle, nous ne serions pas sortis! En fait, si je n'était pas venue vous déranger! Vous seriez en train de vous amuser ailleurs! Que c'est triste! Je suis vraiment minable! »

Roy tenta de la soutenir, passant un bras à sa taille, et en passant sa main à proximité de sa poitrine.

_Pas mal le coup du Whiskey! Je vais pouvoir mesurer à peu près sa poitrine…allons bon…elle en a si peu que ça…mais c'est…c'est complètement plat!_

« Euh…Que faites vous monsieur?

« Vous…vous êtes…

« Oui?

« Mais vous êtes un homme!

« AAAAH ! Je suis vraiment désolé! J'aurais dû vous le dire! Non! En fait je n'aurais jamais dû porter de tels habits! Mais voyez vous je me sens mieux dans des vêtements féminins, tout à commencer à l'âge de huit ans où j'ai eu l'impression de… »

Tandis que Ritsu, qui était bel et bien un homme de sexe masculin, racontait son enfance, Mustang était en grande conversation avec son 'Moi Intérieur'.

_Mon Dieu…Ce type est un travlo! …Mais…j'ai peloter un homme! Je ne pourrais jamais plus me regarder en face! _

Mustang reprit vite le dessus sur ses émotions et dit d'une seul traite:

« Banque, deux cents mètres, pas loin, rue d'en face ».

Sur ce, il partit, laissant cet étrange garçon reprendre son souffle.

C'est sûr, la prochaine fois, il l'inviterait _elle. _Même si _elle_ risquait de le tuer sur place. Il était sûr qu'_elle _au moins était une femme. De plus, il aimerait bien pouvoir être à ses côtés, et _la_ voir sourire.

_C'est difficile à expliquer, mais je pense, que ce qui brûle, ce qui ronge mon cœur petit à petit, n'est pas une mauvaise chose…au contraire, cela augmentera peut-être ma capacité à aimer…_

_Qui sais?_

* * *

« Ritsu? »

L'interpellé se retourna pour faire face à un homme aux longs cheveux blancs, éclatants.

« Qu'as tu fais toute la journée?

« Ah! Euh rien de spécial! Ah! Si! Un homme du nom de …Mustang m'a invité boire un verre! »

Un silence pesant s'installa.

« Si tu n'étais pas habillée comme une fille, ça n'arriverait pas » soupira l'homme.

« Aaaah désolé Ayamé! »

_Je ferais un effort, je le promets_

* * *

« Colonel! Je vous signale que cela fait deux heures que vous êtes sortis! »

« Lieutenant Hawkeye! Je faisais une inspection de la plus haute importance » dit il en se remémorant la scène avec présumée 'jeune femme'.

Sachant pertinemment que son supérieur avait sûrement fait autre chose qu'une simple inspection, Riza soupira et remis le nez dans ses dossiers.

« J'aimerais vous voir sourire »

Riza releva le tête, perplexe.

« Que dites vous, colonel?

« Rien… »

Riza haussa les épaules et repris son activité, tandis que son colonel regardait un stylo qu'il avait entre les mains, avec un sourire rêveur marqué sur le visage.

_Un jour…Peut-être…_

_Qui-sais?_


	4. Quelque Chose d'inquiétant

**Quelque chose d'inquiétant:**

_Ceci est grotesque_

« Yuki!

« Tohru? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? »

La jeune fille reprit son souffle.

« J'ai vu que tu étais sortit et puis…euh…

« Tu as voulus savoir où j'étais allé.

« Euh, oui c'est exactement ça! »

Yuki se retourna, faisant face à l'immense bâtiment blanc.

« Edward Elric…

« Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu dis?

« Rien…Je repensais à cet alchimiste que nous avons rencontré. Edward Elric. »

Yuki laissa un silence planer entre eux.

« J'aimerais, qu'il puisse cesser toute cette comédie. Ce jeu de rôle. »

Tohru voyant tout à fait de quoi parlait son ami, se contenta d'acquiescer.

« Mais j'espère que cette pièce de théâtre, se terminera bien » souffla doucement Tohru.

Yuki sourit doucement.

« Je pense que cela se terminera…bientôt…

« Ah?

« C'est aussi pour cette raison que je voudrais lui poser quelques questions…A Edward Elric. »

* * *

_Si seulement je pouvais lui parler!_

« Winry! Tu rêves à quoi encore? »

La jeune fille fut tirée violemment de ses pensées par la voix du Fullmetal.

« Ça fait deux jours que t'as la tête dans les nuages! À quoi tu penses pour être totalement 'out'?

« Au plus bel Apollon qui puisse exister… »Dit elle mélancolique

Edward s'empressa de briser la petite bulle dans laquelle Winry s'enfermait.

« Si tu parles de Mustang, t'es trop jeune pour lui! »

Winry donna une tape amicale sur la tête d'Edward et rétorqua:

« Mais non! Pas lui! Je pensais juste à…tu sais, le garçon que nous avons rencontré l'autre jour…

« Le 'Faux-Roux'?

« Mais non! Yuki! »

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Lui? Qu'est ce que tu lui trouve?

« Il est beau, gentil, attentionné, généreux…et puis vraiment très beau.

« Comment peux tu savoir tout ça? Tu le connais que depuis deux jours et tu ne l'as pas revu depuis la dernière fois…De plus t'as échangé seulement trois mots avec lui… »

« Ed! Abruti! T'as vraiment le don pour casser les fantasmes des jeunes filles en fleur! »

Après avoir assené son ami de coups violents, Winry partit en courant.

« Mais…Winry! Ah! Je me dégoûte! »

_Pff Quel con je fais, voilà que Winry me fait la gueule…Attends une minute…Qu'est ce qu'elle veut dire par 'jeune fille en fleur'?_

* * *

« Ah Mais vraiment! Quel crétin ce gars là! Il ne sait vraiment pas parler aux filles! »

Winry sortit du bâtiment.

_Dire que j'étais venue ce matin pour prendre de ses nouvelles!_

Winry contourna l'immeuble, et distingua deux personnes. Elle s'avança en se demandant vaguement ce que des gens pouvaient faire ici, à rester là comme pour contempler cet abominable bâtiment.

Soudain elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Yuki! C'était lui. Accompagné évidemment de la jeune fille brune, Tohru.

« Oh! Winry! »

Dès qu'elle reconnue la jeune fille, Tohru couru vers elle pour la saluer.

« Bonjour Winry » Salua Yuki.

La blonde crue que son cœur allait s'envoler. Elle regardait Yuki avec un regard de fanatique venant de rencontrer sa star préférée.

Winry avait toujours trouvé stupides, toutes les filles qui se pavanaient devant Mustang, dans l'espoir d'attirer son attention. Finalement, c'était elle qui se retrouvait à pavaner devant un garçon pour qu'il puisse lui offrir ne serais-ce qu'un regard.

« Euh…Oui! Bonjour vous deux!

« Que fais tu ici Winry? » Questionna Tohru.

« J'étais passée dire un petit bonjour à Edward et Alphonse » Répondit elle, son regard toujours bien vissé sur Yuki.

« Donc ils habitent bien ici » constata Yuki.

« Oui, mais habituellement, nous vivons à Rezembool

« Rezembool?

« Eut, tu ne dois pas connaître, c'est vraiment en pleine campagne! »

Winry regarda Yuki qui perdu dans ses pensées.

« Est il possible de rencontrer cet Edward Elric? »

_D'accord…Il ne fait pas du tout attention à moi, il ne s'intéresse qu'a Ed._

« Oui…Je vais vous accompagne chez lui si vous voulez! »

_Si ça peux me permettre s'en savoir un peu plus sur ce Yuki._

« Merci beaucoup! Je tiens vraiment à le rencontrer » remercia Yuki.

Il offrit un sourire à Winry, qui se sentit vaciller en arrière.

_C'est pas possible…On peut pas être beau comme un Dieu, et vire parmi les mortels!

* * *

_

_Malédiction!_

« Oh! Regarde! Un ami à toi!

« Ayamé…C'est un chien…

« Et bien quoi! Ce sont tes amis, non? Shiguré! Tu m'as dit que tu appréciait tous les chiens! »

Le dénommé Shiguré leva les yeux aux ciel. Il se baissa et caressa la tête du chien.

« Il est bien dressé. Je me demande à qui il peut bien appartenir

« Peut-être à une superbe créature »

Shiguré s'imagina une femme aux formes disproportionnées.

« Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de faire pour l'instant?

« Non.

« D'aller prendre une bonne bière et de reluquer les filles assises au bar!

« Voilà un programme alléchant! »

Les deux compagnons se dirigèrent alors vers un bar aux apparences douteuses. Au moment où ils entrèrent dans le bar, ils se firent rejeter par la patron.

« Pas d'animaux ici » grogna t'il.

Il referma la porte aux nez des deux jeunes hommes.

« Mais nous n'avons pas d'animaux! Hurla Ayamé. C'est une honte! Si vous aviez été mon directeur de lycée lorsque j'y était encore, cela ne se serait pas passé ainsi!

« Te fatigue pas Aya, nous avons un animal! »

Ayamé regarda le petit chien qui jappait joyeusement.

« Foutue Malédiction! » Râla Ayamé.

Tandis que les deux hommes continuaient à se morfondre sur leur triste sort de ne pas pouvoir boire ne serait ce qu'une petite goûte d'alcool, un groupe de jeunes filles les regardaient comme s'il pouvait s'agir de la huitième merveille du monde.

« Non mais tu as vu ses yeux!

« Ils sont vraiment beaux!

« Tu crois qu'ils sont célibataires?

« Faudrait aller leur demander.

« Arrête! J'oserais jamais!

« Tu as vu celui de droite? Ses cheveux! Complètements blancs!

« Et si longs! Et puis ses vêtements? Tu as vu?

« Faut vraiment aller leur parler! »

Les jeunes filles continuèrent ainsi à détailler chaque partie de leur anatomie.

« Bon, on bouge? On va pas passer l'après-midi devant ce bar!

« Si tu le dis. »

Ils marchaient dans la rue, côte à côte, suivis de près par 'leur chien' et par un groupe de femmes qui commençait à prendre de l'ampleur au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient.

« Tu crois qu'il a un nom? » questionna Ayamé.

Shiguré regarda un instant le chien et devina:

« Je pense qu'il s'appelle Black Hayate…

« Quel nom étrange! Franchement, ce style de chien aurait dû s'appeler 'Prince' ou 'Yuki'!

« Tu ne jures plus que par ton petit frère maintenant.

« Qui peut m'en vouloir pour ça? »

Shiguré sourit, s'enivrant des douces odeurs de la ville. Lui qui était si sensible à la moindre petite odeur, trouvait celles d'aujourd'hui, dix fois plus délicieuses que d'habitudes.

_Peut-être, que tout cela ce terminera bientôt…

* * *

_

« J'étais pourtant avec lui ce matin! »

Le lieutenant Hawkeye cherchait désespérément son chien, s'étant volatilisé dans la nature.

Elle regardait partout; sous les meubles, derrière les bureaux, parfois même, sous les tapis poussiéreux. À force de s'agiter dans tous les sens, son chignon devenait lâche, des mèches rebelles s'échappaient de la pince qui était censée retenir ses cheveux.

Ses collègues, ayant bon cœur, et appréciant aussi bien qu'elle le petit chien, qui était devenue petit à petit leur mascotte, cherchaient eux aussi dans tous les coins et les recoins du Q.G.

« Lieutenant, qu'avez vous fait avec lui ce matin? » Questionna le colonel, lui aussi à la recherche d'Hayate.

Riza réfléchit quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Et bien nous sommes sortis de mon appartement, puis après, comme à mon habitude, nous passons par le parc Central pour arriver au Q.G. et quand je suis arrivée, lui n'était plus là

« Vous n'aviez pas remarqué sa disparition avant?

« Je pensais qu'il marchait derrière moi, et puis j'était perdue dans mes pensées et…

« Ne vous inquiétez pas! Nous allons le retrouver! »

Riza sourit. Après tout, elle allait bien retrouver son chien, il s'était déjà perdu deux ou trois fois, et il était toujours revenue de lui même.

* * *

_Je dois être fou pour oser une chose pareille!_

« Donc…Vous vouliez me voir? » Questionna Edward, regardant, incrédule.

« Oui, j'ai une chose délicate à te demander…Très délicate. » dit Yuki, nerveux.

Il se tortillait sur sa chaise, comme si ce qu'il allait dire était extrêmement gênant.

_Allons bon, il ne va tout de même pas me faire une demande en mariage? _Songea Edward.

Yuki prit une grande inspiration et débuta un interrogatoire précis, en s'adressant à Edward uniquement, comme si les autres personne présentes n'existaient plus.

« On dit que les alchimistes sont capable d'avoir une chose en échange d'une autre.

« C'est à peu près ça, mais il y a certaines règles…

« À savoir?

« La transmutation humaine est interdite, nous n'avons pas le droit d'utiliser l'alchimie sur des humains »

Yuki baissa le regard, mais continua tout de même.

« Mais est ce que cela reste possible? »

Edward fixa sa main droite, et revit pendant une fraction de seconde, l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu, son frère et lui.

« C'est possible en effet, mais avec quelques dégâts…majeurs.

« Serais tu prêt à faire une transmutation humaine? »

Edward se leva brusquement.

« Je ne sais pas quelles sont tes intentions, mais sache que plus jamais je ne referais de transmutation humaine! »

Yuki resta abasourdi.

« Donc…Techniquement, tu en a déjà fait une? »

Edward plaqua une main sur sa bouche. Qu'avait il dit? Personne, mis à part ses proches, n'était censé savoir qu'il avait tenté l'impossible. Edward se rassit et croisa ses jambes nerveusement.

« Oui, j'en ai déjà fait… »

Un sourire d'espoir éclaira le visage de la petite brune. Yuki, lui, garda tout son sérieux.

« Et…Tu es toujours en vie…

« Oui mais… »

Edward, sentant qu'il devait montrer à ces inconscients les effets secondaires de la transmutation humaine, déboutonna sa veste noire, et la retira, laissant paraître sur son bras droit, un auto-mail.

Yuki écarquilla les yeux, et avança le bras vers le métal, comme pour voir si c'était bien réel.

« C'est…impressionnant » murmura t'il.

« Ma jambe gauche est aussi un auto-mail »

Yuki secoua la tête.

« Tant pis, je suis prêt à prendre le risque, quitte à perdre, un bras, une jambe ou autre!

« Crois moi, ma punition n'est pas bien sévère » murmura tristement le Fullmetal.

Il se tourna vers son petit frère.

« Montre leur, Al… »

L'armure acquiesça, et retira son heaume.

Tohru poussa un cri de frayeur, en voyant le vide à l'intérieur de l'armure.

Yuki serra les poings sur ses genoux.

« Voilà les conséquences plus dramatiques de la transmutation humaine, alors tu veux toujours…

« Oui…Moi aussi, la cause que je défends, est importante pour moi, pour ma famille… »

Edward se demandait bien ce qui pouvait tenir tant à cœur à ce garçon, qui apparemment, ne connaissait rien à l'alchimie.

«Explique moi ton problème » demanda Edward, curieux de savoir ce qui était la cause de sa détermination.

Tohru semblait de plus en plus inquiète. Yuki réfléchit à la manière de tourner sa phrase.

« Connais tu les signes du zodiaque chinois?

« Euh…Les animaux? …Si c'est pour me parler astrologie que tu es venu, je n'y crois pas trop et… »

Ed ne savait pas trop où Yuki voulait en venir.

« Dis moi ce que tu sais à ce propos… »

Ed, interloqué, ne savait pas trop comment répondre à cette question surprise.

« Et bien…Il y en a 13 et…

« Douze » Souligna Yuki, sur un ton glacial.

« Ah…Bah douze…Bah c'est tout ce que je sais! »

Yuki se releva.

« Je vais te montrer, pourquoi je tiens tant à cette transmutation humaine »

Tohru tressaillit et se leva à son tour, elle savait trop bien ce qui allait suivre.

Yuki s'avança à pas lents vers Tohru et l'enlaça des ses bras.

Un nuage de poussière envahit la pièce, en un léger 'Pouf'.

Edward se frotta les yeux pour mieux voir à travers ce brouillard. Lorsque le nuage se dissipa, on ne vit que les vêtements de Yuki, au sol, posées en vrac. Alphonse s'approcha doucement et souleva les vêtements, laissant paraître une petite souris grise, aux grand yeux violets.


	5. Maudits

**Maudits:**

…_Pourtant, moi aussi je suis un humain!_

Winry poussa un léger cri de terreur. Elle en avait vu des choses troublantes. Comme le jour où Alphonse, piégé dans une armure, avait amené son frère, le corps couvert de sang et amputé d'un bras et d'une jambe, chez elle. Mais _ça, _jamais elle n'avait vu une chose pareille. Elle était habituée à voir des alchimistes faire, dire, et écrire des choses farfelues, mais un humain qui se volatilise, laissant place à une espèce de souris, cela dépassait toutes ses croyances.

Alphonse ne bougeait pas. Il ne montrait aucun signe de stupéfaction, d'inquiétude ou autre. Il restait là, à contempler cet animal, qui était un humain quelques minutes auparavant.

Edward gardait ses bras le long de son corps, les yeux écarquillés, sa pupille fixant intensément la petite forme grise, qui elle non plus ne cillait pas.

Tohru, qui commençait à trouver la pression que les autres personnes présentes exerçaient devenait trop lourde à supporter, joignit ses mains et émit un toussotement exagéré, espérant ramené les autres à la réalité.

Edward se baissa vers l'animal, toujours en les fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Qui es tu? »

Yuki détourna le regard, hésitant. Mais, maintenant qu'il avait montré sa vraie nature à une personne dont il ne connaissait ni passent ni présent, il devait continuer.

« Dans la famille Soma, nous sommes maudits depuis plusieurs siècles. Nous sommes maudits par les douze animaux du zodiaque chinois, plus un. »

Il laissa le temps à son assistance de digérer ses paroles.

« Comme vous pouvez le voir, je suis maudit par l'esprit du rat. Il y a donc douze autres personnes de maudites: le chien, le sanglier, le cheval, le bœuf, le coq, le singe, le dragon, le serpent, le lapin, le tigre, le mouton et…le chat. Mais lui il ne fait pas vraiment parti des douze. »

« Pourquoi ça? » questionna Winry, incrédule.

Tohru, qui avait laissé Yuki faire son discours, prit la parole.

« Et bien, il y a longtemps un Dieu dit aux animaux, qu'il organisait une fête le lendemain. Il ne fallait surtout pas être en retard. En entendant cela, le rat, sournois, alla chez le chat, et lui dit qu'une fête avait bien lieu, mais le surlendemain.

Le lendemain, tous les animaux, hormis le chat, se rendirent à la fête. La souris arriva la première, sur le dos du bœuf. Depuis, le chat et la souris se haïssent mutuellement. »

Un ange passa.

Yuki regarda Tohru, comme pour vérifier si elle avait bien finit, et poursuivit son récit.

« Voilà pourquoi le chat ne fait pas vraiment parti des douze…Mais ceci n'est qu'une légende. Pourtant, nous nous référons tous, à cette légende » murmura Yuki, fixant ses petites pattes crochues.

« Comment vous transformez vous? » questionna Edward.

« Je ne saurais pas te dire la nature de la malédiction. Mais lorsqu'une personne de sexe opposé se jette sur nous, nous nous transformons.

Nous pouvons aussi communiquer avec les animaux de même nature que nous. Nous avons une constitution fragile, et nous tombons souvent malades »

Edward regarda une dernière fois la petite souris. Il se releva et dit simplement:

« Je ne crois pas à cette histoire

« Eh Oh! Je suis une souris! Tu as vu un humain qui se transforme en souris! Tu as besoin d'autres preuves? » vociféra Yuki.

Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Bon…Je dois dire que j'ai bien une preuve devant les yeux mais… »

'Pouf'

Un nuage blanc refit surface, cachant un Yuki, nu, ramassant en vitesse ses vêtements.

Quelques instants plus tard, Yuki revint, fraîchement habillé, les joues légèrement colorées.

« Euh…Je dois dire que notre temps de transformation est assez aléatoire »

Edward regarda Yuki comme s'il ne l'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il remit sa veste d'un geste banal et déclara:

« J'ai peut-être la solution à votre problème »

* * *

_Mon printemps…est de retour…_

Il faisait frais ce jour-là. Hatori aimait ce temps là. Un grand ciel nuageux, avec une température à vous geler les entrailles.

Il marchait calmement dans la rue. Il réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vécu, il pensait à _Elle._ Son printemps, qui avait réchauffé son éternel hiver. Elle avait dégelé son cœur.

« Kana… » Laissa t'il s'échapper en un souffle.

Il se maudit d'avoir prononcé son nom. Il devait l'oublier, jamais il ne devait penser à elle. Même si elle avait sauver son cœur du trou noir. Pourrait il un jour, trouver un nouveau printemps? Aurait il le droit de voir à nouveau le soleil briller dans son cœur? Pourrait il vivre…_dans l'amour?_

Il secoua la tête comme pour se contredire. Il n'y aura pas d'autres 'Kana'. Plus jamais.

« Hatooooriiii! »

_Oh…Non…Cette voix…Cela ne peut être que…_

« Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Ayamé?

« Et bien! Tu as passé la journée à marcher et à errer sans but! On s'inquiète nous!

« …Qui ça 'nous'?

« Mon chien et moi! » répondit Ayamé, désignant la petite bête noire du doigt.

Hatori regarda l'homme en face de lui droit dans les lieux.

« Bon…à qui as tu volé ce chien?

« Oh! Mais il a suivit Shiguré! Techniquement, c'est lui qui l'a volé!

« Recherche son propriétaire…

« Impossible! Mon très cher frère est en danger! Il a disparu depuis ce matin! Je suis sûr et certain qu'il est en train de se faire violer dans une ruelle sombre!

« …En gros tu es en train de me dire de m'occuper de ce chien?

« Exactement! » Conclue Ayamé, secouant ses cheveux blancs, noués en une longue tresse.

Il partit en sautillant, laissant un Hatori incrédule et un chien tout aussi perplexe.

_Au moins je ne suis plus tout seul._

Il partit avec son nouveau compagnon vers un parc. Les chiens aiment bien les parcs. C'est aussi le lieu de rendez-vous de tous les maîtres et leurs chiens. Il trouverait bien celui de ce chien.

Grand nombre de personnes aurait jugé ce parc comme chaleureux et accueillants.

Mais pour Hatori, c'était une véritable torture. Tous ces gens. Tous ces enfants. Toutes ces familles. Tous ces couples. Ça le rendait malade. Car il savait que plus jamais il ne se baladerait en couple avec une femme, il n'aurait jamais d'enfants, et il ne fondera jamais de famille.

Il poussa un long soupir de résignation. Ce n'était pas la peine de se torturer l'esprit ainsi.

« Eh! Monsieur! »

Hatori, ne se doutant pas que c'était lui que l'on hélait, continuait sa route vers la dépression nerveuse.

« Monsieur! »

Cette fois, Hatori se retourna, et vit une jeune femme, blonde, les cheveux flottants dans le vent.

Le chien se mit à japper joyeusement.

_Ah! Elle doit être sa maîtresse!_

Le chien se jeta dans les bras de la jeune femme, lui léchant le visage.

« Moi aussi je suis contente de te revoir Hayate! » rit elle.

Son rire était pur, et plein de vie. Hatori se sentit submergé par tout un tas de sensations, déjà connues auparavant.

« Je savais bien que si je venais ici, je retrouverais bien son maître » sourit il.

La jeune femme posa son chien et se présenta.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Riza Hawkeye, merci d'avoir retrouvé mon chien.

« Je suis Hatori Soma, et je n'ai aucun mérite, c'est un…'ami' qui a retrouvé votre chien »

Riza regarda le 'sauveur' de son chien plus attentivement. De dos et avec ce manteau noir, elle avait faillit le prendre pour Mustang. Cela dit en passant, cet 'Hatori' était tout aussi séduisant que Mustang. Riza se prit à rougir.

Hatori, humait le parfum de la jeune femme. Un parfum de fraîcheur. Pas l'un de ses parfums bien trop lourd et malodorants. Il aimait son odeur. Poussé par tous les sentiments qu'il retrouvait peu à peu, il se prit à dire une phrase qu'il n'aurait jamais dû dire.

« Vous voulez prendre un verre? »

Elle accepta. C'était la moindre des choses, il avait retrouvé Black Hayate.

_J'apprécie cette sensation. Cette douce brûlure, qui hypnotise mes sens. Je l'ai déjà ressentie. Une fois. Rien qu'une seule fois. Ce jour-là, il neigeait. Et cette neige, s'est transformée en un joli printemps verdoyant. Mon printemps. _

_Petit à petit.

* * *

_

Roy Mustang, marchait avec cette allure qui lui était familière. Une allure régulière. Ni trop lente, ni trop rapide. Il réfléchissait. D'étranges pensées lui venait à l'esprit. Il s'imaginait avoir retrouvé le chien de son lieutenant. Et celle-ci, voulant le remercier, lui offrait un baiser.

Il chassa cette idée de la tête.

_C'est malsain. Je ne dois pas avoir une telle image de Riza._

Puis petit à petit, l'image du baiser se changea en une autre image. Il s'imaginait toujours Riza, nue dans ses bras.

_C'est de pire en pire! Vraiment! Il faut que j'arrête de penser à elle de cette manière!_

Puis, tournant la tête vers les vitrines des magasins, il aperçu quelque chose qui le fit vaciller. Son cœur sembla cesser de battre un court instant, puis s'emballer de plus belle. Il se sentait faible et minable. Là, en face de lui. Dans un bar de Central. Riza était assise avec un homme.

Jamais il n'était venu à l'esprit du colonel que Riza puisse être avec quelqu'un.

_Non…Ce doit être son frère ou quelqu'un de sa famille. Restons prudent. Je vais tirer cette affaire au clair._

Il entra dans le bar, et se mit à errer dedans, comme si il ne cherchait rien de spécial. Il prit un air étonné et se tourna vers la table où était assise Riza, et son présumé fiancé.

« Oh! Lieutenant Hawkeye! Quelle surprise! Mais que faites vous ici » demanda t'il en évitant de regarder l'inconnu.

«J'ai bien le droit de prendre un verre de temps en temps, non, colonel? »

_Vu le ton cassant, je suis partis sur de mauvaises bases._

« Hem…Oui…Vous ne me présentez pas votre _ami?_

« Oh! Nous nous connaissons depuis quelques minutes! Il a retrouvé Hayate! » dit elle en désignant le chien noir à ses pieds.

Il se sentit rassuré. Elle n'éprouvait -apparemment- aucun sentiments pour cet homme. Mais il n'aimait pas les regards qu'il lui lançait.

« Puis-je me joindre à vous?

« Je vous en prie colonel » dit elle en enlevant son sac à main de la banquette pour faire de la place à son supérieur.

La proximité de son colonel eut pour effet de faire rougir Riza. Hatori le remarqua. Son regard s'assombrit et tendit la main vers le colonel.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Hatori Soma » dit il avec un sourire commercial.

Mustang lui aussi adopta un sourire commercial et lui tendit la main.

« Je suis le colonel Roy Mustang. Je suis **_très heureux _**de faire votre connaissance . »

Ces derniers mots sonnaient faux, Riza l'avait bien sentie.

Cette petite pause au bar allait être drôlement longue.

_Jamais je n'aurais cru, que son sourire, puisse être aussi important pour moi.

* * *

_

Lorsqu'ils sortirent enfin du bar, il était tard. Très tard. Les deux hommes, qui voulaient absolument connaître son 'adversaire', avaient poussé la 'pause alcool' jusqu'au dîner. Riza, qui n'avait rien put faire pour les en empêcher, s'était contentée de manger en silence, et de soupirer toutes les deux minutes.

Ils marchaient à présent, dans les rues fraîches de Central. Il n'y avait pas un chat. Pas une âme qui vive.

La lune était somptueuse. Elle était pleine et brillait de mille feux. Tout était calme et silencieux. Trop calme et trop silencieux.

Hatori se sentit poussé, il tomba, la tête la première.

« Oh! Quel maladroit je fais! » s'excusa le colonel avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles.

_Oh! Ça! Tu vas me le payer mon bonhomme! _Pensa Hatori, avec une furieuse envie de meurtre.

Riza jeta un regard noir à son colonel, qui s'arrêta de sourire aussitôt, et aida Hatori à se relever. Fatale erreur. Du moins, pour l'homme à terre. En l'aidant à se relever, et l'enlaça délicatement dans le dos. Ce qui devait arriver arriva. Un nuage blanc apparu. Riza ne sentit plus le poids qu'elle tentait de soulever. Volatilisé. Il n'était plus là. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Ses vêtements étaient encore présents. Et une petite forme, ressemblant à un hippocampe, plus qu'a autre chose, remuait et tenter de respirer.

_Je suis mort!_


End file.
